


【立克】Dance with sex

by Yu_wz



Category: History3圈套
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 15:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yu_wz/pseuds/Yu_wz





	【立克】Dance with sex

陈廷轩过几天有个舞蹈比赛，尽管他已经练习了很多遍，但他仍旧担心自己会出些什么问题，没日没夜的窝在舞蹈室里练习。

“喂？”

电话铃声响起，陈廷轩擦了擦额头上的细汗，接起电话。

“你还在舞蹈室吗？”

卞庆华问他。

陈廷轩“嗯”了一声，卞庆华在电话那头告诉他可以再跳一会儿，他现在来接陈廷轩。

正准备收拾东西的陈廷轩动作立刻停了，乖巧地答应了一声后，再一次把音乐打开，继续练习了。

卞庆华到舞蹈室的时候，就看到陈廷轩对着舞蹈室的镜子在扭腰，紧跟着是一个wave。他站在旁边看陈廷轩跳完整首曲子，不禁吞了吞口水。

操，陈廷轩真要命。

卞庆华不禁在想，要是把这样的陈廷轩放到舞台上去，底下的尖叫声肯定一波比一波还大。

最要命的是，他看着陈廷轩跳舞，身下可耻地起反应了。

陈廷轩透过舞蹈室的镜子看见卞庆华站在不远处，停下了动作，抹了一把向他走来。

“来了？等我再跳完这一小段就……”

陈廷轩的话被打断，卞庆华拉住他的手，声音低沉：“别跳了。”

“嗯？”陈廷轩有些不解，“很快的。”

“我起反应了。”

陈廷轩先是愣了愣，随后他很快就反应过来——大家都是男人，陈廷轩当然知道卞庆华在说什么。

他的脸蓦地一红，眼神往卞庆华身下瞟，发现卞庆华没骗他，裤裆处鼓起一小块，勾勒出卞庆华性器傲人的形状。

“你你你……”

陈廷轩甩开他的手，他以为卞庆华要直接在舞蹈室里做，舌头都有些不利索了：“这里还是舞蹈室诶，你就不能忍一忍吗！”

卞庆华本来没这个心思的，被陈廷轩这么一说，勾了勾嘴角，顺着他的话说下去：“可是我忍得很辛苦啊……宝宝，你摸摸，好难受。”

他又伸出手去握住了陈廷轩的手腕，把那人的手带到自己身下，抚上裤裆处的凸起。

陈廷轩微微挣扎了一下，想把手抽出来，可惜卞庆华握得很紧，他咬了咬下唇，隔着两层布料揉着那一处硬起。

“嗯……”

卞庆华发出了一声难耐的低喘，声音染上些情欲，陈廷轩身子一抖，又想要把手从卞庆华手里抽出来，谁料卞庆华直接拉开了他的裤链，把陈廷轩的手往更隐秘的地方带。

亲手握住那一处炽热，陈廷轩才意识到卞庆华是真的忍得很辛苦。性器的前端有清液渗出，打湿了前头的一小块内裤布料，他可以感受得到性器上青筋的脉络，有力地在他的手心鼓动着。

陈廷轩咬了咬下唇，在偌大的舞蹈室里替卞庆华手淫起来，手指有技巧地抚过柱身，挤压着囊袋，卞庆华低喘着握住他的手：“宝宝，我想要你。”

“在、在这里？！”

陈廷轩吓得一愣，然而卞庆华已经把他圈到了玻璃做的镜子和他的间隙中，伸手把陈廷轩穿的T恤往上推，推至胸口上方，接着埋头在陈廷轩的胸口啃咬着，留下自己的印记。

卞庆华和陈廷轩做过很多次，这副身子也被卞庆华调教得很是敏感，他只在胸口蹂躏了几下，小小的乳头便很快地挺立起来，暴露在空气之中，身下的性器也有了要勃起的迹象。

“嗯……”

陈廷轩眯了眯眼，享受着卞庆华的挑逗，既然都逃不过了，那还不如不要顾虑那么多，任由卞庆华在自己身上点火。

卞庆华吻着吻着就伸手把他的裤子给扒了，接着让陈廷轩转过身去，小小的乳头触碰到冰凉的玻璃，陈廷轩的身子忍不住抖了抖，卞庆华见状赶紧把他搂住，生怕陈廷轩摔下去。

“没带润滑剂，可能会有点痛，忍忍。”

卞庆华哑着声音说着，陈廷轩“嗯”了一声，感受到卞庆华的手指摸到了自己的后穴，可才进入了一个指头，他便很快地抽了出来。

陈廷轩有些疑惑，正打算转过身去看卞庆华，却被卞庆华按住了腰，接着有什么湿润的、滑腻的东西进入了自己的后穴，陈廷轩身子一抖，听见身后的水声，突然意识到了卞庆华是在给自己舔开。

他一下子就慌了，扭动着身子，声音都在颤抖：“哥……别，很脏的……”

卞庆华没说话，身后的水声越发明显，回荡在偌大的舞蹈室里，陈廷轩感觉自己的脸在发烫，他看了一眼镜子，他看不清卞庆华的动作，只能看到卞庆华蹲了下去，性器在他的腿间若隐若现。

感觉差不多了，卞庆华才离开他的小穴，接着扶着自己的硕大，一点点地进入了陈廷轩。进入的同时，两人都发出了一声舒爽的吟叹。

卞庆华把陈廷轩的脸掰过来和他接吻，身下缓缓律动起来，把陈廷轩的呻吟声尽数吞进肚里。

唇齿分开时，一道小小的银丝在两人之间，陈廷轩的脸已经红得不成样子，他有些羞愤地转过头去，扶着冰凉的玻璃承受着身后的撞击。

“哈啊……慢、慢点……”

身后的撞击来得猛烈，陈廷轩的性器前端在光滑的玻璃面上摩擦，性器在玻璃上滑过，留下一道水渍。

陈廷轩小声地呻吟着，卞庆华的技术太好，每一次顶弄都擦着敏感点过去，他的身子现在软成了一滩水，迷迷糊糊间，他忍不住想要不是卞庆华一直扶着他的腰，他恐怕就要跪在地上了。

似乎是注意到了陈廷轩的走神，卞庆华狠狠地撞了一下，俯下身子舔过陈廷轩的后背：“和我做还在走神？在想什么？嗯？”

陈廷轩被他顶得只能发出断断续续的呻吟声，他扶着玻璃艰难地开口。

“嗯……在、哈啊……在想你……”

陈廷轩在床上哄人的技术堪称一流，但他也的确没说谎，方才他确实走神去想卞庆华了。

但是身后的男人明显不信：“我都插在你里面了，你还在想什么？”

“嗯啊……变、变态……”

陈廷轩小声地骂他，然而他的后穴湿软得很，像是默许了卞庆华这个“变态”的所有行为。

“说我变态，宝宝，你明明很喜欢。”

卞庆华勾了勾嘴角，身下的动作愈发用力。

“宝宝，你看，你里面吸得我好紧。”

他说着下流的情话，陈廷轩抬起头来看向镜子，不出意外地看到了自己通红的脸颊，他赶紧把头扭向另一边，可他忘了舞蹈室里的镜子算是全方位的，他这一转头，不偏不倚正好看见卞庆华的性器在自己的屁股里不停地抽插，这视觉冲击让陈廷轩一下子没忍住，闷哼了一声射了出来。

“宝宝，你看，镜子都脏了，怎么办。”

陈廷轩低头去看被他弄脏的那一处，精液顺着镜面缓缓往下流，陈廷轩突然有一种偷情被发现的感觉，紧张地缩了缩后穴，卞庆华在他身后倒吸一口冷气，接着拍了一下他的屁股：“宝宝，别吸那么紧。”

注意到陈廷轩的视线一直在那处白浊上，卞庆华抽出一只手，用手指抹了一把陈廷轩射出来的精液，把手指插进陈廷轩的嘴巴里，模仿着性交的动作：“宝宝，你看，你不仅下面的嘴会吸，上面的嘴也很会吸。”

陈廷轩被他说得害羞，嘴巴微张，口水从嘴角溢出来：“嗯……别、别说了……”

“可是宝宝，你好像很喜欢听我这么说……你下面吸得我好紧喔。”

卞庆华说着，又坏心眼地顶弄了一下，陈廷轩一下子软了腰，声音都带上了哭腔：“呜……别、别欺负我……”

卞庆华到底还是不忍心的。

他侧过头去吻干陈廷轩眼角的泪痕，柔声哄道：“乖，不逗你了。”

“嗯……你快点、腰酸……”

陈廷轩在他身下撒娇，卞庆华轻笑一声，不敢折腾得他太狠，抽插了几十下后把性器抽出来，一股股射在了陈廷轩的后背上。

接着卞庆华从包里翻出纸巾给他擦干净，还顺便把玻璃上留下的那一小块印记给擦干净了，这才给陈廷轩穿好衣服，牵着他往外走。

夏日的风总是很闷热，微风拂过陈廷轩的发丝，他转过头去看卞庆华，卞庆华的车停的位置离这儿有些距离，路灯昏黄的光打在他的侧脸，陈廷轩莫名的很想亲一下。

接着他踮起脚，在卞庆华的脸颊上亲了一口，又迅速地低下了头。

在没人注意到的黑夜里，有两个人悄悄地红了脸。

FIN.


End file.
